


Domestic Bliss

by the_7_percent_solution



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Bisexual John, Bisexual Male Character, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobic Language, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary is Not Nice, Pining John, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_7_percent_solution/pseuds/the_7_percent_solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has never truly trusted Mary, but now their roles have suddenly reversed.  Mary will reveal her secret only if John is brave enough to reveal his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

“How long?”

“Sorry?”

“Don’t you dare put on an act now, Mary. I want to know how long. How long have you been with him?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I beg your pardon?’

"You are wondering how long I’ve been unfaithful and I’m asking you the same question.”

“I have never once been unfaithful to you, Mary. Not once. What the hell are you implying?”

“You know, at first I didn’t see it. I thought your friendship with Sherlock was nothing out of the ordinary. I thought you mourned him like a brother. But after the wedding I could finally see that you mourned him like a lover.”

“Don’t.”

“Oh, please, stop protesting. How long have you been fucking Sherlock? Five years now?”

“How. Dare you. Say this.”

“Am I making you angry? You’re more upset now listening to me expose that cock-sucking tramp than you were hearing about my history with David.”

“You do NOT call him that. You do NOT get to speak like that. He is great and kind and good…. all of the things you are not.”

“Not denying it, then? That you’ve been fucking him from the start? You’ve got to be blind not to see it. I was the laughing stock at my own wedding! You spent so much time with him "solving cases” and receiving dance lessons that I should have known all along. I should have heard the whispering and chatter. But there we were, heading out on our honeymoon, and there you were, reading your blog over and over, day after day. Missing him. On our honeymoon. I even heard you start to say his name as you came, the first and only time we had sex on our honeymoon. You thought i didn’t hear it, but i did. Do not take me for a fool, John Watson!“

"Th-that’s n-not what happened.”

“Like Hell it wasn’t. We got back to our flat and you sulked about the place for weeks! You brought up Sherlock at every opportunity. But he was too busy to contact you. And from what Janine told me it looks like you missed out on something huge.”

“W-what did Janine tell you? Hm?”

“That Sherlock Holmes is an excellent shag. 7 times a night, even. Haven’t you read the papers? She made it public! I gotta hand it to her, she really knows what men like. I bet you’ve never shagged him 7 times in one night. He must’ve been filled with such pent up aggression and lust once his favorite fuckboy was out of the picture…”

“Stop it. Just. Stop it.”

“So how long? Answer my question and I’ll answer yours. For how long have you been in love with Sherlock Holmes?”

John stared at her face, searching desperately for answers. His left hand clenched rhythmically. After a pause that felt like an eternity, John let out a breath and smiled.

“Since the day I met him.”


End file.
